Brave frontier fanfiction: A Paladin's tale
by 5t0ry t3ll3r
Summary: come child, this Story teller has some good stories to tell, but this is just the first story, it's about a paladin, Paladin Sir Steve, who later becomes the time and space guardian Sir Steve
1. Chapter 1: Watery shy

hey guys, thank you for viewing my fanfic, if there's any grammar error, private messages, please let me know

**and if you are 13 below, please respect my story by not reading it, it kinda contains unsuitable details, not really pervert but just please don't read it, i don't really want to destroy your childhood**

alright! let's begin

* * *

it's warm

the sun breezes to my face from my window, slowly waking me up from my peaceful slumber, just as I wanted.

I slowly got up from bed, brush my teeth, wash my face and enjoying the chirping song of the birds while calmly eating my breakfast.

"Peace and silent, just as i wanted" then i take a bite to the bread.

Just when i was eating my breakfast, and took a deep breath, i accidently see my calendar.

Today is summoning day, be there before sun rises, late is unforgivable!

It was like an alarm bell ringing my head, some hammer hitting my heart, sweat flowing down my face.

i knew i was late, so i just took a peak to the window, and OH MY GOD

"I SAW THE SUN SHINING BRIGHT"

for the first time in forever, i see the sun as a threat to my own, i usually enjoy thr sunshine but today, i hate it.

i grab my bread and my jacket, slam my door and dash to my summoning hall, not to mention to crash on some pots and chairs on the way...

when i was there, as i expected, nobody's there, except my female teacher with dark, killing aura smiling at me, how scary is that?

"so, mind tell me why are you late Steve?"

i knew one false answer would end my life rightaway, should i just tell lie? or-

"mind answer me dear?"

"Umm...i...forgot"

Sighs heard from my teacher, it was a surprise that she forgive me just like that, normally i would be ordered to clean the entire school alone, wipe dry the windows in rainy days and so on...

"i'm letting you go for now, because you're the last, you'll get the last"

i'm kinda excited! this will be the first unit i'll be summoning! i rush into the summoning hall, forgetting the scary teacher. after i got in the summoning room, i stood in a circle and raised my hand

"oh mighty spirit that suits me i summon thee!"

the white circle is shining! the light is blinding and so is my excited heart, the temperature gets warm. after the light and the warmth dissapeared, i slowly open my eyes to check my first unit.

i was kinda amazed, in front of me stood a girl with long blue hair, her blue innocent eyes made my eyes even wider, not to mention the silvery armor which adds coolness to her.

i step forward to greet my first unit, much to my surprise, she's kinda scared and moved backwards.

"hey, i'm Steve, i kinda called you here, what's your name?"

she just stood there, looking at me, frightened and shaking, funny is, she's the one holding the longsword, duh.

"look, i'm just a friend, there's no reason to be afraid, trust me"

after a moment of staring, she finally replied

"Selena" she said with soft and small voice.

i don't really want to pursue her more, so i asked her to come along with me to go home, but she show no reactions beside hiding under her long blue hair. although finally i managed to let her follow me, she still keeps her distance between me.

"hey late guy, don't forget to hunt some demons later" my female teacher greeted me while i was on my way back.

journey back to home...

both of us were going back when i decided to buy some meal, so i ran towards Selena

"so, what would you like to eat?"

and again and again, she just stand there playing her hair not answering me, so i calmly asked again.

it took a while for her to think and she finally replied:

"..."

knowing that i wouldn't get any answers, i decided to make something surprise for her, perhaps something that i liked when i was a child.

but as time goes by and i just can't it anymore, i summoned my first unit yet i don't know anuthing except her name from her, and it really bothers me.

"so, are you this shy Selena?"

"..."

"look Selena, i'm not going to know you by just hearing your breath"

"..."

"is that you don't trust me? or-"

"long time no see rookie"

just in the middle speech of kinda talking to myself , i was interrupted by a familiar voice

"brother Reise! long time no see!" how happy i replied

much to my surprise , my brother's eze, the thunder god is wearing butlet outfit, serving my brother Reise! i thought eze is known for his impoliteness though...

"shall i make the tea master?"

"sure, please make 2 of them"

"right away sir,"

"wait, make 4 of them, since there's 4 of us here" i shouted

"oh, very sorry sir, we summoned spirits nor units are forbidden to have meals together with our masters"

this is getting weird i said to myself, i thought they were once human, and now they need to suffer such inequality!

i turn my face and looking at Selena from my shoulder, just as i thought, playing her hair

while hiding under them. i took a deep breath.

"then make it 3, i allow mine to eat with me."

"right away sir"

whilst we were sitting and talking together, exception for Selena.

but the speech from my old buddy Reise changed my view about him forever.

"Steve, i could say you're a funny guy"

"why is that?"

"in terms of this world, we summoners summonned them, the spirits to serve us and help us, it's theur duty , and their only desire. so why bother take a share with them?"

i was kinda worried and angry, worried because beside me already is a 'summoned' creature he mentioned, angry because...isn't that racist ?

soon a couple minutes later, our tea came and served right in front of us, nothing really particular than a jasmine tea.

i and Selena went home after then, it's evening so i, made dinner for us

to be honest, it's really awkward to have a girl to sit in front of me, waiting for me, to serve her food.

night time means snack timeto me, so i take a loaf of bread and a jar of honey and put it in front of her.

"this is for dinner"

"...ok..."

she said so, but she still didn't move her hand from her hair-

*grogl grogle*

it wasn't mine

*grogle GROGLE*

and there she is holding her tummy while closing her eyes tightly. she must be embarrassed by her stomach.

i can't take no more, so i take one piece of bread, dunk it to the honey jar, as fast as the wind, i stuff the bread into her mouth.

it was a moment of silence and looking at each other, she finally reacted just as i wanted.

"...delicious" a word! she said a word!

"that was my favourite when i was a child, so i guess you'll like it"

it took a while until she grab her bread and start eating like a hungry mouse, fast but silent.

it took like 10 seconds for her to finish a hand sized of bread, and after the bread:

"can i...have second bread? please..."

"you can have as many as you want. now, shall we?"

she nodded, and started to take second, third and finally tenth bread from the table i prepared.

then something came into my mind.

"hey, what do you think about brother Reise's opinion?"

then she remembered something about that speech, she immediately stand up and throw herself to the floor, in sitting position.

this really surprise me, not until what she said that makes me even surprised.

"i'm so sorry master ! please forgive me! i'm not going to repeat again!"

*facepalm*

i'm going to make the change.

"look Selena, from now on, you are my partner, my friend and my roommate, you call me as Steve, not master, not summoner. AND you are free to eat and drink here, on the table with me, as long as you asked"

her eyes widened, but her head tilt slightly to the right.

"you...didn't understand what is said, didn't you?"

she noded...

*facepalm*

"fine, i takes time, don't worry. let's take you to your room, you must be tired"

i grab her hand and walk straight upstairs, to my room where i prepared second bed for my summoned unit.

"there you go, your bed. get rested, we'll train ourselves tomorrow"

she walks towards her bed and sit there quietly, so i took a bath and go back to my room.

surprisingly, she still sit there hugging her legs, not moving at all.

"...thank you..."

"you're welcome here, let me know if you need something"

she just nodded and went back to her composure.

so i go to my bed, trying to relax myself. but her unchange composure made me hard to sleep.

i get up from my bed, and look at her.

the rays of moonlight shine through my window unto her, making her armor shines like silver.

the ray also shines her face...her skin is white, her hair is long, and her eyes are calm blue, big and shining making me forget that she is actually looking at me.

"...you're...still awake?"

her voice snapped me from that amazing view. i feel sad for that...

"oh, ah...Selena, what still bothers you?"

"..."

"come on, trust me, please "

"..."

"fine then, i'm going to stay until you spill the beans"

"...wai...wait...ok.."

she took a deep breath, and tidy up her hair.

"i..."

i'm listening carefully...

"i..."

this is getting curious...

"i'm still hungry"

...huh?

ok that was just awful.

"well, we ate our last bread, but we still have honey"

"..."

i lit the candle, get off from my bed, then rush into the kitchen, and back with 2 spoons and the honey jar we used for dinner.

"shall we eat together? "

she nodded

after eating some midnight snack, i rewash my face, my teeth and so on.

when i'm back, she's lying on her bed, not asleep though.

she actually finished most of the honey.

so i jump to my bed, but soon i noticed she still uses her armor

"Selena...don't you feel heavy sleeping with your armor on?"

"...i do"

"and you don't even take your bath"

"..."

"*sigh* promise me to shower tomorow morning"

"ok..."

" for now, you can take off your armor"

"...ok"

and so she did took off her armor.

BUT, what really surprise me, she wears nothing else than a kind of sexy sleepwear.

MUST not be affected! my manliness is put to the test!

i blow the candle so it's dark enough to let me not to see her, and also i turn my body to the other side.

"...good night...Steve"

"u...uh..yeah, good night"

the night went kinda smooth, it's one of the peaceful night really, the cool breeze that blew in, the warm moonlight that makes the atmosphere more calm, and relaxing.

i take a look at my window between my bed and Selena's, the sky is decorated by clusters of shining white stars, it was so beautiful, such a nature view.

"oh how i love you nature"

next morning...

unhhh...that was a peaceful sleep

i get up to wake Selena and OH MY LORD

i forgot thay Selena is wearing sleepware!

although the ray of sun makes this a beautiful sight, but still, MUST NOT be affected.

so i take the fallen blanket that fell from her, and slowly cover her up.

oh i hate you nature

"Selena, wake up, it's training day"

"umm...hh"

"go get some shower and be prepared, i'll buy some bread and honey"

so i dressed up, take some money and left Selena to the market.

on my way though, i see a poster that reads:

**lucky draw!**

**put your name and address to the box below and get the chance to get 5 rare gems!**

i take a look at the box below, and...tons of papers stacked in front of me.

"oh well, just trying then" as i wrote the data and throw the paper to the box and left

after i got home with bread and honey, i was greeted-

"welcome back Steve"

i was greeted by Selena!

i see she has prepared herself properly...and she smells good too

"breakfast is ready, go sit on the diner room"

she obeys and smiled, on the dining room, we kinda eat the same meal last night.

unknown by her, i bought some candy for deserts later, i'm planning to put this-

"Steve...what's this thing?"

too late

"well, that was for you, but since you found it, let's make it desert after the bread"

fueled by curiosity, she eats fast and fast, too fast until she choked by her own bread

"see, that's what you get from speed eating. here, drink this milk"

she took the cup, accidently touched my hand. aah, it was soft and smooth.

she gulped and gulped and let out a soft relief sigh.

i'll say it's enough for the bread

"here, take a taste to this candy" as i lend her a piece of candy.

see saw the candy, and slowly take the candy from me and eat it immediately.

she looked happy, she looked kinda energized after that.

"are you ready? we're going to the training grounds now"

"...Steve...?"

"uh huh"

"...may i...take one or two candies?"

how can i deny such a request?

and so we got to the training grounds, and Selena takes 2 of the candy in her hands and put it in her small pouch she brings

"show me what you have to the dummy over there"

she nods and rushed towards the dummy, it's just a matter of second for her to rush 5 meters length, and with such a close distance, she slice the dummy like a butter with the long sword she held.

"and now for the defence, go with blocking stance"

she obeys and take a block with her long sword, i threw her a couple of sandbags, 5 precisely.

Selena blocked the first successfully, but loses her guard on the second sandbag, and soon she was buried by 3 sandbags.

"hey, you alright?"

"...kind of"

so to be theoretical, Selena is good at attack but bad at defense.

but that's not the point, i have to lift out some of the sand bags from her

"can you walk?"

"i guess..."

i thought that she's fine, so i released her hands and let her stand on her feet.

"okay, the next-"

i was bumped, before i can finished my words, she fell so hard that i also fell to the ground.

luckily, i was the first who lands on the ground

when i opened my eyes, i saw Selena...she was...bearing pain, with all her might, she bears it until tears fell from her eyes, she's so hurt, yet she didn't shout nor squeak, she's strong.

but logically, we were so close that probably the distance between our face is just about 2 centimeters, so i can smell her sweat, feel her warmth, yet also her pain.

"that's enough training"

"but...but..."

"come let's patch you up"

"it's...ok...i can- nugh!" she was trying to get up but failed and landed on me

"see? enough is enough, come on, let's go home"

so i picked her up with my arms, and walk slowly to home. she was so light and thin, i wonder where she has the strength to bear such pain?

strangely, on our way back, we see more and more Selenas with their summoners, i take a look at Selena's face that is in my arms, she seemed disturbed by such a view.

it's true, i'm not the only summoner here that has Selena, many other summoner has one too.

although they were the same Selenas, they all have different characteristics, which makes us easier to differ them from others.

knowing what she feels, I rushed back home, slowly put Selena on her bed, took off her armor shoe to look at her injury.

it was one hell of a bad shape, her foot was bruised and bleeding, perhaps drom the falling sand bags that fell towards her. no wonder she can't stand properly.

it is my responsibility of course, to make her such a bad shaoe, so i took some clean cloth and bandages, i washed off her injury slowly but surely, then tie up some bandages to her feet so it has fixed position.

after all medical actions were done, i sit by her side to try to comfort her from both physical and mental injuries.

"hey,"

"...hm?"

"does it bothers you? to see other yous?"

i took a while for her to think, and finally she nods

"well, how about some honey and candies?"

she seem to forget what she saw, and smiles again after the offer i gave.

theoretically, Selena likes sweet things, ANY sweets.

and so evening came by and Selena ate whole of the candies i bought, i remember 30 of them

and so day by day, Selena's injuries finally recovered and she was good to go. but just as we were going to go to the training grounds, i was ordered to to assist the war against some monsters, although Selena's not a good defender, i am confident about her attacks.

ROAR

the monster's battlecry could be heard from distance, we soon realized this is going to get bloody.

slice and duck, slice and block, that's all we knew and we do

but noy for my Selena, all she do is slice, slice and slice, with her by our side, we soon almost won the battle.

"Steve! you go strike that cave, we'll deal with the tough ones"

"let us go"

again, slice and slice we made it to the cave. as we were going inside, the ground shakes the birds flew away, right in front of us was a cyclops!

the cyclops smashed the ground and both of us trembles to the ground, the cyclops was about to smash me with his club, luckily i dodged it and soon rejoin with Selena.

both of us makes a good pair, she attacked while i make the distraction , and once the cyclops turns against her, i attack him, making him to be confused.

just at the mere second of the cyclop's defeat, he raged his club and smashed the ground, both me and Selena were threw to the ground, worse of all, he targeted Selena to be his victim

flashbacks accours, i remember how weak Selena is, and she just recovered from her injury.

back to reality, i see the cyclops getting closer and closer to her, i was terrified what will happen next, so i run as fast as i could, imagining what will happen if i fail to reach Selena, no, i must, must, i must reach her!

the cyclops is close enough to the kill, as he raise his club towards Selena, she was terrified and paralyzed by her fear, i was on time to her, but it was too late for me to do the attack, so what i do...is embrace her, protecting her from harm.

**SPLAT**

i swear that was the most painful damage on my body ever, i cough some blood out accidentally, spilled some to Selena.

i feel it, my back feels like torn off, i can even feel how strong the blood flows from my back, it colored my armor and the ground beneath me crimson red.

before i passed out, all i see, is Selena's face, crying and shouting my name, shaking my body to try to wake me up.

all i hear, is apologies, and sorrowful words. although it's faint, i remember all she says.

stay with me, i need you, i really need you...i...i lo-" that's all i remember

just as the cyclops about to do the second attack, the reinforcement came right on time to stop the attack, furious battle happened, and the cyclops is defeated.

i passed out, fainting away from my injury.

Selena is in sorrow, all of the other summoners scolded her to let her own summoner injured, some even warn their own unit to not to learn from her, one of them even said:

"forget talking to her, she's trash and she won't even bother change"

this time, Selena felt something lost from her, something that keeps her from harm and sadness, something that sit beside her when she is sad...or rather someone.

she rush into the hotel and outside Steve's room,there she waited and waited until the doctor came out.

"doctor, how is Steve?"

"bad, he needs blood, lots of them, and yet we don't have any donator."

"take mine! take all of them!"

the doctor tried to calm her saying that she might loose half of it's blood and that endanger her own, but she is adamant, willing to give even her all blood for him.

after the blood transfer, surgeries and patience, the doctors finally saved his life, and all she can do is just waiting for Steve to get concious.

when Steve opened his eyes, he saw Selena fell asleep on his hand, holding it with all her might, and while he looked on the other sight, he saw flowers and chocolates and other sweets.

"ah you're awake" the doctor came in to my room to check me out

"what happenned doctor?"

"your back was torn, if it's not that girl over there shouting, you're as good as a dead meat"

the doctor is leaving again….

"be grateful to the girl besides you, she also gave half of her blood just to save you, but most of all, she refuse to eat until you're awake"

i looked around, and observe the room, it's kinda calm and cozy here, the scent of flower and-

"you're free to go" the doctor left me with Selena.

i gently pat her head try to wake her from her sleep.

"ummnhh, honey~"

huh...?

"honey nyum yum, mmmm"

is she this hungry? i feel bad to her.

i try to remove my hand slowly from her head, but instead got caught by her right hand

"honey bar...?" she said that while holding my hand

she held it to her mouth and then lick it with her small tounge

it tickles, really...

"salty?"

this confusion made her to wake up and realize she is licking my arm, embarrassed, she hide herself under her hairs.

i smirked and look at her

"salty honey bar eh?"

"kia!" shouted Selena with soft voice and cover herself in her arms

"ah it's ok, you must be hungry, you can have the chocolate beside me there"

She take a peek at me from her arms, then takes a box of the chocolate.

it must be her first time to eat chocolate, she take a piece, and try it, she takr another piece and put it to her mouth, soon a box of chocolate is just a box.

as soon we are trying to depart, Selena fell to the floor, this is the effect of giving half of her blood, she will be strength-less.

she tried, and tried, but only to find herself sitting on the floor, i can't bear it, so again, i carry her in my arms and walk to the direction of my home.

"so Selena, does it still bother you to see other Selenas here?"

"...at first, but after a while...nuh uh...i am happy to be your Selena"

yea it's easy for you to just read, imagine an innocent girl in your arms saying that with innocent smile and eyes, i'll bet 4000 zel if you can hold your blush.

we finally reached home and much to my surprise, i am the winner of the lucky draw, and received 5 gems.

so my injury pays off eh?

nothing much really when we are home, since my back still has that amazing injury and Selena loses half of her blood for me, i put her in her bed, blew the candle off and go straight to bed.

"...Steve?"

" yeah?"

"can i, tonight sleep with you?"

uh? :o

"i..i mean, i'm scared of ghosts now"

oh...

do i get off from my bed, and lie myself beside her.

at this distance, we both can see each other clearly, both of our scent we smelled it both to the bottom of our lungs, her skin, her hands, it's so soft and smooth although she fought battles.

but most of all, still her eyes that gazed upon mine, it's...so clear and so...sparkle, it's like seeing the galaxy.

she realized that i was observing her, so she blushed and hide herself again under her hair, which snaps me back to reality.

"uh yeah, we'll go summon new unit tomorrow, so go get some sleep.

she suddenly changed her face to worried one, then to disappoint one

"...okay..."

and she turned herself to the other side.

well...i'll go get some sleep then.

...

...

...i would say i am the luckiest Selena right now,

i finally meet the man of my dream and desire,

he is my guardian, my heart and my soul,

i can't believe i still have him after the cyclops,

i...am very..very happy,

but tomorow he is summoning a new unit,

perhaps this new unit will be my friend? or love rival?

i can only hope both of us meet a male unit,

because there might be a love fight if it's a girl,

yes, you're right.

i love Steve.

Selena looked at the sleeping boy beside her, making sure he's asleep, she move closely to his ears, and whispered:

"I love you Steve, stay with me" and ended it with a soft kiss on his cheek.

she knew what she did, so as a shy girl, she close her own eyes with her own pillow, blushing hardly and gently closes her eyes, sleeping peacefully while holding Steve's hand, the boy she loved.

* * *

ok, that's it, how was it? what? bad?! impossible! what? oh you mean good eh, i am doing the second chapter, so perhaps 4 days and it's done.

but first! i'll see how my story goes right? more reviews/comments, the more chance for me to continue on.

so please do review

see ya later!

your friendly Story teller, 5t0ry t3ll3r


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Pasts

**hey guys,**

**the first time i get review from animefave1, it's great :D i feel good, and because of that, i kept writing, writing and writing, and without realizing it, I finished it :P**

**anyway, i need perhaps 5 days more to complete the third, i'm still in highschool, i mean, in the academy of summoners, ya know?**

**and i'm planning to write Seria and Karl after this, then Xenon and Estia**

**and once again, if you're 13 below, please don't read this especially this, it kinda ruins your childhood.**

**and of course, i do not own Brave Frontier and it's characters, duh**

**share this to your facebook friends~ so i can write faster**

**alright here we go!**

* * *

"hey Selena"

"...um?"

he suddenly holds my arm warmly, looking at me straight to my eyes with his shining, big yellow eyes

did my prayers were heard? did my wish became true? oh how I waited for this to happen, I couldn't help but to blush

"are you sick? your face is red"

"...nuh uh, i'm fine" i blushed heavily.

he suddenly release my hand and held my cheeks with both of his hands...his warm hands….i could feel the time stopped, the cloud watched us, and the tree above us smiles.

"wake up, time to wake up"

huh?!

is...this...a dream?

i woke up, to much surprise, Steve really does holds my cheeks with his hands

"wake up, we're going out"

it was such a good dream! :(

"i'm waiting downstairs, dress up and go downstairs" closing the door behind him

i tuck myself to bed for a while, remembering the wonderful dream i had, but soon got up and prepared.

"today is gonna be fine!" i talked to myself in front of the mirror, smiling to comfort myself

alright! today is gonnna be my second unit to be summoned, and it excites me!

it took time, a hell of long time until Selena finally got downstairs.

"come on! we're going to meet a new friend!"

"..."

"last one to the summoner hall is a rotten egg!"

i ran off, as fast as i could, i never ran this fast before. but, something soon flew past me, it's like a bullet flying pass me, all i see is the long blue hair floating in the air

durr...i never knew she was this fast

when i arrived at the summoner's hall, Selena was there, eating the bread i prepared on the table.

"*gosh* jeez...*gosh* i forgot..."

"...here" she offered half of her bread to me

"gah...thanks anyway, bah..."

"you forgot your breakfast, Steve"

"neigh...i forgot you are Selena"

after eating the bread, catching some breath, we both enter the hall and walk straight to the rare summoning ground, payed the prize, and raise my hand and shouts:

"i summon thee, come forth! "

soon a blinding light shines bright before us, the case is similar to Selena, except that the temperature is freezing and because of that, the room is covered by some layers of ice.

after the light is gone, and the temperature goes normal, i see another girl standing in front of me.

this girl is different from Selena you see, she has long white hair, with green-ish cold stare looking at me, with no smile nor expression showing in her face, and wears nothing but thick cloth armor. but what really widens my eyes, is that eight floating swords behind her.

"you called? weaklings?"

tch...how arrogant

"eight blade Sefia, lending a hand to you weaklings, be proud of that"

really...i thought that i summoned a cool and supporting unit, but all i get is a pain in the ass unit? what a day.

"nice to meet you, this is Selena, and i'm Steve, shall we celebrate in my favourite restaurant? " trying to be as friendly as I could.

"tch...can't help it then" swaying her hair while she replies

however Selena, her eyes ,they were wide openned, staring at Sefia.

"you alright?"

"..unh! yea...i'm...fine"

"we shall depart soon!"

it kinda take long for us to my favorite restaurant, 2 hours of walking, three of us soon arrived at my favorite restaurant, The Gaia chew chew. funny name, until you taste their beef cheese steak, the whole grand gaia would die for it.

on the restaurant though, Sefia...she...

"wooo...hey weakling-"

"Steve"

"hey Steve, what's this dish they draw here? it looks delicious"

"that food, we name it nymph chew"

"and this?" desperately pointing to the other dish

"that we name it gaia cheese steak"

"this looks like a beef, cooked just right, accompanied by some cheese all over, not to mention to pour some their own made refined steak sauce and..."

drooling, she's DROOLING

i turn my head to Selena, in which she still observing Sefia, not the menu in front of her.

i pat her head to wake herself up.

she looked at me

"do you want something to eat?"

she looked and looked at the menu, and decided:

"honey sugar bread" pointing at the picture

and back to Sefia, i was going to ask her...but she, looked at me, with some memories beneath them.

"Sefia?"

"nuh huh! what?"

"you want that steak"

she looked down and rubs her own hands slowly, and gently nodded.

girls...how i don't get them.

####################

that pat...

that pat, i once felt it

that pat that Steve gave to her...why i am so envy?

he's a weakling and yet he gives one strength?

why?

then why my-

the dish is served in front of me, just as i wanted and i imagined, the cheese steak looks good and smells nice too.

anyway, i have to act that nohing happenned

so i-

i see her...sniffing her steak to the bottom of her lungs, then cut a piece of it, and put it to her mouth, her eyes widened and soon, she grab a whole of the steak eat it.

i and Selena both watch in awe, as she order the second, the third and then the tenth.

Selena seems reluctant to lose, she begin to stuff one, two and five bread to her mouth

i am now even in awe

at some point, both of them finally stopped eating, let out a relief sigh, and so am i.

the bill came, i was surprised the bill is quite small, so i confidently take a look to the bill and OH FOR TILITH'S PUNCH!

"ARGH! TILITH, PUNCH ME!-"

"as you wish!"

bam! i am lying on the floor now

the pill is there, 500.000 zel for the total of us, lying in front of my face.

that's it...half of my zel...devoured by both of them...

back at home, the three of us go straight to my bedroom, because Sefia's bed is there as well.

since the restaurant to my house is quite the distance, so when we are home, it's bedtime.

i changed the bed's position, so mine is in the right, selena and Sefia has the middle and the left.

i went straight to bed, ending my tiresome day.

#########################

i sheath eight of my blades and put them on the floor near me, i lied on my bed, preparing to sleep, but...

Selena...this girl, she has been looking at me since the beginning, and now even i am in my bed!

it annoys me, but there's no need to speak with her, gijn8ng my teeth, i simply turn myself to the other side

but that pat on the afternoon...it reminds me...

"Sefia!"

"oh hey master Fernard, what is it?"

"good job wiping out those wretched units, i'm proud to have such a good unit" patting me on the head gently

"i'll slay them more then!"

master and i both laugh cheerfully, while watching the sunset.

but then...

"what's wrong Sefia? kill them! kill them all!"

"but...bu...but"

"you useless piece of trash! do it now!"

that word...it hurts more than any blade that cut me before

"SEFIA!"

i was surprised, i was awaken by the both the same sound from my dream and reality.

"Sefia!"

it's no dream? i turn my head and i see Steve in front of me

"are you alright? you're crying in your dream"

didn't realize what happen, i try and wipe my face...it is wet from my tears

"i...just another...another nightmare"

Steve didn't move, looking at me in the eyes as they're seeing through my soul. i felt nervous so i tried to break the awkwardness

"um Steve?"

he then breaks his eye contact, stepping out of the room

"breakfast is ready, go get some shower and eat up, we're fighting in the arena today"

The arena...so much memory to be remember

i get off from my bed, wash up, preparing my blades, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

this new place really awes me, first i get a free bed, shower and now a good breakfast

"you came, come, have a bite" Steve offered me my favourite food: grilled meat

i sit next to him, trying to calm myself after the nightmare i had, or i rather call it my memory...my darkest memory.

i cut the meat to small pieces, and put some of them to my mouth, but something hindered me...

that Selena...SHE STILL CONTINUES HER STARE

i can't really hold it anymore, so i get up and stomp my way to the door

"where're you going?" Steve asked

"off to the arena" i said in an annoyed tone, slamming the door behind me.

it took a while for Steve to look around until he noticed Selena staring at the door.

"you...what did you do?"

"...nothing...at all..." she replied while eating her honey bread

it didn't take long for me to get to the arena, around 15 minutes of running, I am there waiting for my slow poke summoner.

"hey master, can I have this?"

I turned my head towards the sound it came from

"pshaw, eat that quickly, we're fighting soon"

me?...another me?

then I look around me, I was shock to find out 5 more mes"

this is getting uncomfortable

darn it…..this reminds me to my memory

tch….what makes her so fired up? she didn't even bite her breakfast

I run, and run until I reach the arena

"YOU'RE SLOW SLOWPOKES"

"heh, you don't even eat this, here take a bite" I offer her the steak she left

"I don't need your breakfast"

she…is testing my patience….

"Suit yourself, hurry up and enter the arena"

**-at the arena-**

"**ladies and gentlemen! welcome to the grand Gaia arena, where the only arena exists!"**

crowd shouts incredibly

"**and now, we shall pair up our fighters shall we? On the right flank, Thomas and his fire king Vargas!"**

Cheers heard and shouts roared

"**And now on the left flank, Steve and his Selena!"**

both of the summoners meet in the middle of the arena

"you better pray" Thomas said proudly

"we shall see"

crowds cheered wildly

to the fighting arena, Selena and Vargas meet, both of them raise their sword and to their own fighting stance

Vargas with his pride steps forward to face her

and so he did…..he dropped his sword in front of her

"**oh wow! Vargas dropped his blade! come on pick it up so the crowd could see!"**

"I'm not fighting this girl" the crowds gasps

"…."

"Selena right?"

"…..?"

Vargas suddenly holds her hand and confessed

"be my girlfriend! this is a love in first sight!"

the crowds burst to laughter and shouting

"there's no way I could fight such a beauty! such a cute adorable face!"

"**just in midst of fighting, Vargas confessed to his enemy!? yo ho ho Selena what will she say?!"**

"NO! I LOVED SOMEONE ELSE!"

"**Selena used cruel rejection! and it's super effective!"**

i swear I saw a sword pierced through his heart

"no way! I beg you, come with me!" pulling Selena's hand

"NO!" Selena shouted

To defend herself from him, she raises her sword and slice him up and kicked him in the stomach with her steel heels boots

"aah, hit me more, I can feel the pleasure!"

"**OH wow! unfortunately Vargas is a hardcore masochist!"**

"KYAAA!" cannot bear such an embarrassed situation, she randomly swings her sword to him resulting quite the damage.

and at the end…I won…

"what the hell are you doing Vargas?!"

"it's worth it, Thomas" passing out soon after

"**alright! Vargas is out, and the winner is Selena! her next opponent is….thunder king eze! wohooo!"**

crowds cheered

"your Selena shall taste the thunder Bathoota's power!" Charles, Eze's summonner said

"we shall see" I replied

both of them, Selena and Eze meets in the grounds soon

Eze strikes first, he was lightning fast! so fast that all I see is just a ray of light and he's in front of Selena

he swings his blade, Clank!, Selena is unarmed

there Selena terrified looking upon the true thunder king

Eze again, he raises his sword and he, throw away…..

he kneels before Selena, holds her hand again and said:

"Marry me"

"**we have another confession! is this the one that Selena loves?"**

"NOOO! I LOVE St-" she then holds her mouth realizing she almost spit that out

"Ste?"

"I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!" giving a powerful slap across his face

the slap is quite powerful, it makes Eze to fly a couple feet before passing out

"**Selena uses rejection slap! it's mega effective!"**

seriously though, the first and the second victory is just….weird?

crowds bursts into laughter and cheering.

"Eze...be strong"

"i don't feel manly anymore...i...from the slap" Eze passed out before he even finish his words

that...goes smooth as hell

after i having such a victory, i play another new type of arena match, the guardian match.

**"Welcome to the guardian match! in this match, summoners must be kept from harm's way from the opponent's unit, whoever hits the summonner first, the summoner is hence defeated! shall we be ready crowds?!"**

crowds cheered uncontrollable

"ok Sefia, you're up" i don't really want to have someone to confess to Selena anymore, so i choose her, besides she got eight blades!

"sure, let's go"

across the arena, we see Victor and his samurai mifune, both wears the same samurai round hat.

**"get ready! FIGHT!"**

mifune makes his move first, he dash through the field leaving some dust trails behind

just he is close enough to draw his blade Sefia blocked it with two of her swords forming an 'x'

not even giving some space, Sefia controls her blade to fly straight to his right and left, forcing this poor samurai to step back to safety.

"not only your beauty pierces i guess" mifune said while looking at his opponent

mifune soon changes his tactics, he dash of like the first he did, Sefia attacks him with 2 swords, dodging it swiftly he throw himself forward and keeps on dashing, another two swords Sefia send, he parries them and resulting the blade to fly to some distance, this time, Sefia send 4 of the swords tp him, calm Mifune is calm...disappears right before the blade even touch him, leaving 4 of the swords to stab the earth.

Confused, Sefia looks at her left, right and up, but when she's looking behind her, Mifune is dashing at amazing speed, panicked, she send 1 sword at him, which he easily parries, she was about to send her last sword, but it was too late, Mifune has already swing his sword at her, leaving the last blade to be her own protection.

but who knew the samurai's slash is so powerful? two of the swords soon meets, Clank! Mifune's sword cut through Sefia's sword, breaking it, leaving Sefia defenseless, Mifune soon swings his sword for the second time, sending Sefia flying away.

"UGH HUH" bearing such a force Sefia closes her eyes

i was there and seeing Sefia flying towards me, without a second thought, i try and grab her, unfortunately, my hands slipped and soon she crashed me.

wow...i should be scared to Mifune right now, she send a girl flying away with such a force!

Sefia hit me hard, so hard that both of us passed out for a while.

ouuch...

i woke up from passing out, and soon remember what had happenned to me

i need to wake Sefia up, argh...wait...i have to open my eyes first.

i slowly openned my eyes, to my surprise, Sefia is right in front of me

i need to wake her up!

"mmph! lelia"

my tongue! something is on my tongue!

i try to move my tongue around, but what i feel, is another soft, squishy wet thing

is this...her tongue? that means...uh oh

i don't know how but my tongue moved by itself, enjoying the sensation

it didn't take long for Sefia to wake up, and the first thing she does is blink, twice

"ltyve?"

well...be cause we're this close, we can hear and feel each other's breathe, eyes and and lips

maybe she realized what is she doing right now her eyes widened and she tries to get up

i should push her

i feel my hand is grabbing her, so i give it a push, but what i feel, is soft and round thingy in my hands

did i just...oh no...

Sefia felt something on her chest, she looked down, and her eyes were even wider, immediately, she...

"UAH! NO!" giving me a slap across the face

oh darn...now i feel how Eze feel...it hurts...

note to myself: avoid getting slapped by girl

**"SWEEEEEET! the winner is Victor!"**

i quickly get up, letting Sefia to fall beside me

"wait! why?!"

**"i did said that WHOEVER hit you first means the defeat right?"**

for second thought...he did

"KYAAAA!" Selena suddenly shouted and run away from the arena.

"wait Selena! come on! come Sefia!"

"wait up!" collecting her sword while saying this

**"that's right young prince, go after her"**

the crowds cheered leaving me and Sefia to chase Selena

"let's go to the market! she might be there"

"um..yea" Said Sefia in deep thought

it took 30 minutes for us to arrive at the market

"you go check there Sefia"

"you got it"

"excuse me, did you see a girl, with blue long hair, carrying a longsword?"

"excuse me, did you see a blue hair girl who always stares you?"

ask there and here, we didn't get any result as we wanted, so we decided to sit on the bench in the park.

the scene is perfect, the weather is good, the wind is blowing, the trees are waving, and thr sun is setting

"anyway Sefia, nice work there, you hold off Mifune's attacks"

"heh? ah...yea" Sefia blushed

"anyway, mind tell me what your nightmare is about?"

her eyes suddenly widened, looking towards Steve.

"this morning, you're muttered i can't, then yelled no, what happenned"

"...i..."

"come on, tell me, trust me"

she takes a deep breath, then exhales it

"there's no reason left to hide is it?" sje asked

she closes her eyes and looked at the sky

"it all started..."

"Sefia, slice that bastard up"

swoove...the goblin is split to half

"Sefia, give them storm"

clank clank and clank, all of the salamanders are dead

i had a summoner, Fernard is his name, he likes to venture, he likes to hunt and fight.

and because of his adventures, he became rich

he always praise me, pat me on the head, and that makes me happy...

but one day...we went to war, after all the monsters were slain, he wanted to become lord of the land he stands, and he need to kill whole of the soldiers standing on the ground to achieve that.

"what's wrong Sefia? kill them! kill them all!"

"but...bu...but"

"you worthless piece of trash! do it now!"

those words...it really hurts than any blade

"SEFIA!"

"i...don't want to..."

outraged, Fernard suddenly take something out from his backpack, it's a forbidden demon seal he found when venturing.

he throw the seal at me, and all i feel at first, is something's wrong with my hand, i feel uncomfortable, i feel dizzy, then something is entering my body and replace my soul.

and then, i feel angry, very very furious, all i see is enemy and enemy, and all i think is kill, kill and kill.

i raise my sword, i split them to thousands of them, then i make the blade storm upon the soldiers...i never thought i could do that, no...i never could at that time, even now, it's the seal.

i see it with my own eyes, my blades pierce through a soldier's body, chopping their limbs and head, some soldiers fight back, but they were no match to my blade, i heard their scream and moan, stop it, don't kill me, spare me, help me...

i tried to stop, i cried, but i can't control my body, and soon 1 thousand soldiers of slaughter ended with no survivors.

the blood is flowing like a river...the corpses are uncountable, i kneel down to see my own image...my face...with the blood flowing, there are black stripes in my cheeks, my eyes were white, my hair was red.

"good job Sefia, you did well"

i can't hold myself, i cried inside myself, but then my body moves again, a swipe of a hand, the blades i summon soon landed on him.

if our summoner died, we summoned units will disapear slowly, and back to the summoning circle, so that is what happenned to me.

after hearing Sefia's story...i froze...how could a girl-

"you now know the truth? yes, i'm a killer, an ugly horrible witch who controls eight blades" she cried

i never knew...the Sefia i meet has such a horrible past...all i thought-

"the reas-reason, wh...why i'm sss-so impolite, is-is that because i hated myself and summoners" she said while sobbing

"but then...i meet you, i unconsciously let go those thoughts...i...am happy" she look at me with watery eyes

"unlike Fernard, you give me place to shelter, a bed to sleep, wake me up in the morning, and give me delicious food...Fernard would just give me floor to sleep, rough bread to-to..." she began to cry again.

i can't bear it...such a girl to face such a horrible truth, so i put her head in my shoulder

"shhh...that's it, go on, good girl" gently pat her in the head

"you...you didn't hate me?"

"hate? pshaw...come on, the person to blame is Fernard, not you"

upon hearing this, she cried even louder in my shoulder.

"don't worry, i'm your shoulder to cry on"

"but...the past...still haunts me"

i remove her head from my shoulder, looked her in the eyes and put my hands on her shoulders

"listen to me...this is important, remember this if you're scared if your past again.

use your past as a strength, not weakness

use your past as a lesson, not history

use your past as a power source, not sorrowness

and finally, move on, the past is in the past, the brighter future awaits"

she nods, and begin to calm herself

"uh Steve?"

"hmm?"

"can i hug you?"

"hahaha, come her-"

i haven't finished saying, she throw herself into my embrace, putting her head at my chest, i can feel her heartbeats slowing down, her body become warmer.

"hey Steve"

"yes?"

"can you...pat me again? a feel comfortable when you do"

and so i do, i pat her gently and slowly at her head.

"look at the sunset, it's perfect"

"yeah...it's perfect"

after the sun completely sets, we both decided to go home and rest up then continue to search Selena

but on the way back, Sefia is looking at the other Sefias.

"does it bother you?"

"yes...i does"

"wait here then"

i ran to the hairpin shop, looked around, bought one and ran back to Sefia.

"close your eyes"

she obeys

and i pinned the hairpin on her

"perfect, take a look"

and so she look, how surprised and happy she is, the light blue flower i buy for her, pinned near her ears, making her a whole new Sefia

"now you're different from them" i smiled, and so is she.

after giving me the hairpin, Steve and i soon walk back home

and much to our surprise, she's home!

"..."

"look...that was an accident, i"

"dinner is ready Steve, Sefia, have a sit" wow...i never thought Selena to prepare dinner

and to my expectation, there on the table is honey and bread

i knew it...

somehow time goes by and three of us are in our bed

i lay on the bed tried to sleep but the memory Steve gave...those memories

i remembered what Steve did and said to me, and all of the kindest he gave, i couldn't help but blush

i touch my lips and whispered:

"i didn't regret kissing him" smiling and gently closing my eyes.

i turn my head to the other side, and again, SHE STARES AT ME.

rather than running, i try to find out why, and why...why...

then i realized

"you...you love Steve too don't you?" i tighten my eyes saying that

she seemed to be surprised and ask me back

"!...and you...too?" she asked in a worry

well how should i put this...i really do

"yes i do"

she tried to scream but remembered Steve is sleeping, so she put her head on her pillow and screamed silently, after feeling calmer, she continue her talk

"please...i love him too"

"i love him more"

"but i want him to become mine"

"me either"

"i need him"

this is getting endless

"look, wjy don't we decide this tomorrow? we're free for tomorrow right?"

she nodded and turn herself to the other side

i try to think and think again...can i win

but then, i raise my head to see Steve

he...his face is wo calm, so handsome...

i feel happy just by seeing him this calm...

i turn back to my sleeping position, but can't fall asleep

"i shall do THAT"

* * *

how is that? what? ya need more?! say it in the review box then :D

what? i'm wrong and it sucks? i hate you! :( hueeee


	3. Chapter 3: A Chaos Morning

hey guys,

i noticed some of the errors on the previous chapters, i'm going to get into repair now!

also, i'm planning to write Xenon and Estia right now, it'll be named: A Shining Love In a Knight's Heart

so you'll probbaly have to wait 2 weeks or so for this to update

and...i don't own Brave frontier

shall we?

* * *

aaah...this is the life...

sleeping soundly and cozy in my bed, my clean, tight, soft bed...

enjoying the warm rays of sun and peaceful chirps of the birds.

oh i love you nature...

oddly, everytime i say that word, something will always ruins this feeling, just like a week ago. oh well, back to sleep.

i turn my body to the other side and try to stretch my body, satisfied, i grab my large bolster beside me, i held it tight against me.

wait

bolster?

i never bought one before

i try and feel the bolster, it's warm and...big? i pinch it with my hand

"naugh! it hurts"

i never thought bolster can talk?

i openned my eyes, and there i see Sefia's eye looking at me.

"good morning, Steve" smiling at me

i slap myself in the cheek

"you're not dreaming, Summonner"

OH...no...

i turn myself to the other side of the bed closing my eyes

"oh i hate you nature" i whispered

"oh i ha-" opening my eyes trying to scream, but what i see...Selena, she tighten her eyes looking at me

"Steve-y is a pervert"

"wait! what? no i-"

"Stevey is a pervert! kyaaaaa" after shouting to the bottom of her lungs, she runs to the toilet and lock herself there

i turn my head to Sefia, there she smiles at me, resting her head in her arms

"you...what have you done?"

"i can't sleep, so i sleep beside you to comfort myself"

this is the most awkward moment in my life...i get off my bed and run to the toilet where Selena lock herself in.

"Selena...come out...this is just a misunderstanding"

"uhuaaa hua hua...you're horrible Steve, you're a pervie!"

"i'm so sorry Selena, i really do...Sefia, shouldn't you-"

"hyaa~don't stare at me like that" Sefia purposely said

"will you stop it!?"

"SEE! STEVE IS A HORRIBLE PERVERT!" bursting into even a louder cry

RAWR! these is driving me INSANE

"hah...Selena...if you come out now, i'll buy you 20 candies on the way home"

it goes quiet for a while, and then with the element of surprise, Selena suddenly slam her door and lunges at me, forcing me to fall under her

"ouch..it h-mph?" there i see Selena, with watery eyes looking at me

i don't know what's going on here?!

once again, i feel her warmth and her breath, it's comfortable and...what the hell i'm saying right now?!

i try to seperate myself from her, but she insist on maintaining that position.

"hey Steve, shall i join as well?" Sefia asked while kneeling, looked kinda pretty she is.

but this is going to be endless, really...so i get up as fast as i could, pushing her away from me, dash to the door and slam them hard

"i'm going to the market!"

leaving those two alone.

darn it, i never expect Selena's scream would be this loud, when i'm walking down the street, all of my neighbors smirked and stares at me

worse day of my life

oh i hate you nature

"what are you doing?!" Selena yelled at me in her girly voice

"why, i'm just showing some love, that's all"

"you said we'll talk about it tomorrow but you didn't!"

"for a second thought, you'll loose to me anyway"

"what?! in which point do i loose to you!"

"first of all, physical appearance, where all men say it's important, the chest"

"what's with my chest?"

"mine is bigger than yours"

"no! it's not true! it's just because i'm wearing this chest plate!"

"why don't you take it off then" i smirked

confidently, she takes her armor off, but much to her dismay, she is smaller than mine

"no way..."

"see?"

"well Steve doesn't seem like girls with good appearance, he likes a girl with good personality and ability!"

"and what ability is important to him?"

"cooking" Selena smiled

for the first time, I realized my own weakness, what even surprise me is that is from my own rival!

"w...well f-fine then! i cook well as well!"

"shall we prove it then?"

"eh? why should i compare it to you?"

"that means i win, now will you excuse me, i have to prepare breakfast for my Steve"

"FINE! i take the challenge!"

"ok, you make lunch, i make dinner"

oh that tricky girl...how could she?

just in time when we're done talking, Steve came back, bringing bread and many other ingredients.

"hey...Steve...Sefia and i... agree to cook lunch and dinner for today" Selena said while looking at me, smiling at me...that girl...

"oh really? well, i'll be helping in the kitchen then"

aah...imagine Steve helping me in the kitchen! i shall show my best to him!

"well, it's still in the morning, let's go out-"

"NO! it must be now!" i suddenly shouted on instinct, regret comes after both of them looked at me...what have i done?!

"i...i mean i need time to prepare lunch" phew, close call

"well, can't blame you Sefia...alright then, let's cook" Steve agreed to me! yes!

soon Steve and i walk towards the kitchen to prepare lunch, Selena follows, but i was able to stop her

"only me who cooks this afternoon, yeah?" i said before closing the kitchen door in front of her

aah...what a dream come true, having Steve to cook with you? i'm so excited

"hey, what shall we cook?"

"nuh? oh! yea um...!" come to think about it, i didn't know what to cook!

"umm...ah...omelet! shall we?" what?! i can't even cook!?

"good idea, i bought some eggs and the right ingredients to cook an omelet!" oh no! what should i do?!

"come to think about it...can you make an omelet?"

oh wow! i am saved!

"umm...no"

"i'll teach you then, shall we start?"

i come forward to Steve

"first of all, simple stuff, cut the carrots"

i raise eight of my blades focusing on the carrot

"whoa whoa, what are you doing?!"

"trying to cut the carrot"

"we use knife" Steve showing me the knife

"oh...ok?" awkwardly, i have to use such a tiny weapon to cut a simple carrot? how dull!

i grab the knive that Steve gives me, after that, i stare at the carrot, no idea how to cut this carrot

Steve saw me, without asking, he grab my hands from behind and guide me to cut the carrot

i feel so calm...his hands are big and warm...it really makes me feel secure...i can't help but blush

"and...there you go, now your turn by yourself" releasing my hand, i suddenly felt cold and insecurity

that's too fast!

"wait...can you guide me again? i am kinda confused"

with no further words, he hold my hands again, and ah...the sensation is so good

"there you go, i'm sure you can do it on your own now"

"um! yep"

i wonder is this the life of a newly wed? preparing lunch together...

i imagine these while cutting the carrots...oh i can't imagine having Steve to cook with me! both of us, cooking and helping each other, smiling at each other and finally taste the food together...it'll be an experience to die for!

*chop*

ouch!

i suddenly cut myself with the knife! what should i do?! oh, it should be fine if i suck the blood a bit.

i put my finger into my mouth, tried to suck it but it hurts :(

the blood is getting worse

"oh my gosh, are you alright?! let me see the wound" Steve suddenly said to me

"um..eh...it's o-"

"stop it, let me see it" he grabs my hand before i even finish

"ah...minor flesh wound, this should do"

he put my finger into his mouth and sucked my blood out, licked it several times afterwards.

i give out a small squek, it's kinda painful!

but soon seconds goes by, i felt pleasure by him doing so

"there, i stopped the blood, go wash your hand first"

wash my hand? you kidding? not until i suck it again!

actually we kissed before, but no matter!

it didn't take much for both of us to prepare the omelet, in an hour, the omelet is done

"there we go...omelet done and good, now you know the basics, why don't you cook some?"

"sure"

after i replied, Steve leaves the kitchen, oh geez :(

no matter...i shall prepare some surprise for him!

after Sefia close the door, i don't really do much, i enjoy the view of the village from window, taking another jar of honey and enjoy it's sweetness, before i realize it, i finished 4 jars of them, and i know i'm quite in trouble right now. because i kinda finished almost all of the honey.

to make things worse, Steve came out of the kitchen.

"oh hey Selena, you're not mad right?"

i finally remember what happenned this morning

"nuh...i'm still"

"look...it's a misunderstanding, i woke up an-"

"um...if...if you could forgive me..."

"forgive you? about what?"

"i...i...finished 4 jars of honey" i point at the empty honey jars

he looked at them, smiling, and then pat me on the head

"you forgot? you can eat them as many as you want"

:D

"and...umm one more"

"hmm?"

"let me sleep with you... tonight, i'll call it an even by then"

it froze him for a second

"umm...bu-"

"no...no but...ok"

unable to say further words, he nodded

yay!

"hey, how about we kill some time by playing chess?"

chest?

"um...what's that?"

"it's a board game, wanna try?"

"...sure"

Steve take the chess board from the shelves near the window i sat, he openned it and arrange it in their positions

let's get started then!

"unh...are you ok with that Selena?"

"yes! i'm ok! i'm not loosing this time!"

i move the knight to kill Selena's knight, making another game to end again

"checkmate..." 5th in the row

"*sigh* i...give up..."

"come to think about it, Se-"

*boom!*

must be my imagina-

*clank!*

*plank*

*splank*

ok...i'm going to check for her now

right before i encounter the kitchen door, Sefia openned the door and

"noone is getting in yet" closing the door again

unh...fine by me then

back to Selena

"hey Steve, what is this thing?" raising a fairy tale book i keep on the shelves

"oh that, that's my favourite book when i was a child"

"..."

"wanna see it?"

"...sure..."

i sit beside her and started to open the book, to my surprise, all of them are romances

*facepalm*

do i really have to read this to her? she's still pure!

"oh my...i uh, need to take in some ingredients, so...shoul-"

"no...you can't leave"

eh?

"you...don't really spend time with me yet...stay with me for a while"

sorry...it's not that Selena...the romance is just-

"please..."

"um..eh i..."

"plleeeasseee..."

oh darn it, i'm so weak to her...why...?

i can't help it really, so i obey and sit next to her and open the book

i guess...cinderella is fine...

i mean cinderella's romance don't really involve weird romance eh?

"lunch's ready!"

oh phew hehe

"come, let's eat, Selena"

what can i say? romance in life is not like what it is in the book!

i sit in middle, Selena sit on my right. while Sefia she serve the lunch to us

at first, all good, the omelet i taught her, she serve it to us, then some steak, but then, a purple soup, weird sliced meat, and last a failed attempt potato mash with weird color on it.

Sefia sit beside me as well

"ok! shall we start eating?"

i uh...shall eat these...?

of course! i take the dish i know first!

nothing really kills...now what?

in front of me displayee 3 more dishes left for me...come on...if i'm going to die, i'm not dying like this!

Selena seems to see my face, so she take the spoon and try to eat the mashed potato

i stop her immediately, shaking my head, i don't want her to die because of me.

i take a scoop from the potato mash, gulping before eating it, looking at my surrounding.

Sefia seems looking at me with big eyes, anticipating for me to eat her dishes, Selena seems to worry and are ready to take on any actions if anything happens, while i, well i am saying my prayers.

i take the scoop into my mouth, closing my eyes, waiting something to happen

this taste...

...

ugh...

delicious?

...

i'm not dead am i?

i open my eyes and i find myself still in the dining room with both of them sitting beside me.

i take another scoop to make sure i was right about the dish...i AM right, it's very delicious

"it's good...very good"

"*sighs* glad to hear that"

Selena then take her scoop, to her disappointment, it is good

"come, let's eat together!" i said starting eat like a beast

that was delicious really, almost beat chew chew's dishes, almost...they're still the best

"ah, i forget to serve the desert, wait here" as she run towards the kitchen.

"...hey Steve"

"hm?"

"is she that good?"

"well sh-"

i then realize that Selena is actually cries a little

oh geez what is happening with them both?

"nah haha, she's good, but you're going to beat her! go and prove it!"

she then raises her head a little and finally with some confidence she says

"yup! i will"

just on time, Sefia is back with another weird looking desert, but come on, don't look at the shape

"enjoy!" she smiled

i take a scoop and put it into my mouth without a second thougt

i feel something weird to me, to my...stomach, it feels burning at first, and then you'll feel a whirlpool, a fierce whirlpool

i hold my stomach and quickly rush to the toilet, right on time, a second late, and i'll be leaving some trails behind me

"what have you done?!" Selena shouted to Sefia

"i..i thought it would be a good desert if you can clean your stomach after those dishes right?"

"what did you put?"

"brown grass, it's-"

"A GRASS TO CURE DIARRHEA BUT MAKES YOU HAVE IT IF YOU DON'T!" i screamed

"i thought that it cleans...oops...hehehe"

"aaah! what should i do Steve?!"

"nothing...wait till the storm to rest, it's the only way"

and there i was, sitting on toilet closet for the whole afternoon, waiting for the storm within my stomach to calm

and finally, when it calmed, it is 5 already, it's time for preparing dinner bu-

"Steve, help me with dinner please" Selena said

"i thought you could-"

"pleaseee"

i'm going to be stronger than before!

"but-"

"pleeaaseee"

AH darn it, i can't hold it

"ok, ok, let's go"

i can't believe Sefia is a good cook! her dishes looks terrible but it taste good

i musn't loose to her!

besides...i and Steve in a kitchen, just both of us? isn't that great!

"so, what are you going to cook?"

"umm...soup?"

"sure, go boil the water then, i'll prepare the ingredients"

just as i was ordered, i put the pot, then pour the water into it.

after it boiled, i try to move the pot

"Selena, be careful there"

"uh...um su-wah" i slipped myself and accidently let some of the water splashed my leg

i cried a little, but managed to hold it off inside

Steve rush to me worried

"see? i told you"

"*sniff* it...hurts..."

"*sigh* open your skirt for a while, let me see your wound"

eh?! skirt? i...i!

i have no choice but to slowly lift my skirt for a while

"whoa...it's kinda serious, here, let me wipe some with cool water"

Steve approach me with towel soaked in cold water

he's always so kind to me, yet i always cause trouble to him...

he gently wipe my wound and i feel much better and better

"there ya go, this should be fine"

i really him doing that, but i'm not injuring myself again...it really hurts to have boiled water to splash on you.

"how about you cook something you want? i and Sefia will accept anything that is"

"ok...but this'll be surprise...ok?" i winked

he noded and exit the room

i kind of regret the decision i made, but it's for him too, i walk to the oven

"wait for me Steve" i smiled talking to myself

after i exit the kitchen, there i see Sefia in front of me, eating the steak she cooked this afternoon while reading some books i in the shelves.

she noticed my presence, and soon get up and apologize

"sorry Steve! i really am! i..i-"

"it's alright, you didn't do that on purpose really"

"no...i didn't read the book until finish"

"it's ok, i'm alright now"

she let out a relieved sigh, and then take a bite at her steak

"shall we play some chess?" she offered

"oh? you know how?"

"i read the manual already, so i know now"

"sure...let's go then"

"but can i set some reward for the winner?"

um...why not?

"sure"

"if you win, what is it you want?"

"i want...um nothing really, and you?"

"well..."she fiddled her fingers

"i...let me...b.."

"yes?"

"nah, let's play first shall we?"

alright...i shall win this chess!

-an hour later-

nuh...she's really good at this, both of us are at the state of deep thinking.

"check" she took my knight, but then i eliminate the threat

until both of us, have the same amount of pawn, knight and bishops

she's really good at this...in fact she's the first person to able beat so many of my units

chess pieces moved, until both of us only have our kings

"dinner is ready!"

"*sigh* good game, good game, we should eat first shall we?"

"hunnh, sure, let's go" stretching after an hour no movement

on the table, all i see is...a cake and a fried chocolate rice...

a cake and a fried chocolate rice

for a dinner

only

meh, dinner is snack time actually

"give it a try Steve"

a take a piece of both...and man, it's good, really good

"WOW, you're good Selena"

"thanks!"

three of us soon enjoy the cake Selena baked...but...

"Steve, aah" Selena suddenly scoop some cake to feed me

"aaah" i accept it

"Steve here, aah" Sefia offered one also

"oh yea, aah"

"Steve, again!"

wait! thi-

"no, eat mine Steve"

umm eh?

"come Steve"

"here, take a bite"

wait wait you tw-

another two scoop forcefully getting in my mouth

"another Steve!"

AR! NO!...

and at the end, i finish half of the cake, alone

"i'm so full..." then i looked at the window to check the time

bedtime...

i clean myself and then throw myself straight to bed

but the next morning...

-next morning-

i am a hamburger...i'm the ham, Selena and Sefia are the bread

i tried to move around a bit, but what can you do if you're the ham?

and i feel weird, i know that i promised Selena to sleep with me to forgive me, but Sefia...why is Sefia here?

i touched her and try to wake her

but instead, she grabbed my hands and held it tight against her

"hey...Sefia"

her heartbeat is fast

is she...still having nightmares?

then i noticed a tear dropped from her eyes

i shake her up to wake her, and with some strength, she finally woke up

"you alright ?"

she rubs her eyes and take a yawn

"good morning"

"you're crying, is there anything happenned?"

"..."

"it's fine...i am going out to make some potions, stay at house with Selena ok?"

she replied with a nod

i get up from my bed, take my bags and went out of the door

"stupid Steve...can't he know that i feel calmer when i sleep with him?"

it didn't take long for Selena to wake up, she noticed me, of course

"wh...why are you here?"

"sleeping?"

"and who win the match yesterday?"

"um...i'll say that's a draw for both of us"

"then, we shall have rematch today" she got up from the bed and stand on her feet

"and what else is important to him?"

"to be able to protect him from harm, h-"

"that's it, i won"

"what?! i don't eve-"

"i don't think you're stronger than me"

"ooh, wh-what! that's not true!"

"and how shall we prove it?"

"let's get out now, and we shall have any competition we can make!"

"tch...sure"

and there's out deal, i don't think i'll lose either...

-meanwhile looking at Steve-

red grass for fortification, green drop for curing and, gold drop...black stone...giant's stone...geez so many for my experiment potions

perhaps i could find some of these at the market

"we don't sell these...sorry"

geez

i guess i gave no choice but to search for myself then

"brother Steve!"

oh my what a coincidence!

"brother Reise! long time no see!"

"hey, congratulations for your arena victory, 2 win and 1 lose, that's good already for a beginner"

um...not really victory though

"anyway, what brings you here to the market?"

"oh me? i was trying to find these" i hand him the ingredient list to him

"hmm...let me help you *clap* *clap*"

after he claps his hands, a thunder roared and strikes the ground beside him, there he is, butler thunder god Eze

"how can i help sir?"

"i need these items, can you find me some?"

"right away sir," after saluting, he disappear the way he appear

had to admit, it's cool...really cool

it didn't take long really...a minute or so, hes's back with the materials i needed

"you're slower than before"

"may i beg your apologies sir, the monsters were many"

"tch...fine, so how many you need?"

i take out 1000 zel and give it to him

"the amount of these should do"

Reise laughed at me, and he order his Eze to give me whole of the material he collected and the money i gave to him

"what's the title brother for, if i wish money from you?"

i'm so glad i have this brother!

"why do you need these anyway Steve?"

"oh, i am going to do a little experiment"

"interesting! can i come over later?"

"please do, you're welcome"

we soon part our ways and go back to our home first

and to my mind i remembered Sefia and Selena...they didn't burned the house yet aren't they?

i pace up my step to my house, praying all is still in one piece

-and now to Sefia and Selena-

"hya!" a raise of my hand, eight of my blades soon pierce the dummy in front of me

but when i see Selena, she just swings her sword, and is cut to half

i underestimated her...

"see? i won"

"nope, one match doesn't another, next match will be running!"

"sure, if you want"

i shall not lose to her this time!

phew, the house...it's still in one piece

ok then, i shall experiment it...

let's see...boil the green grass, smash the blue rock to pieces...

and dah...it's almost done...

last ingredient...darn it, i forget to pick red grass!

well...i don't have any beaker glass here, perhaps i shall put it in a teapot!

and...that shall do!

i put it on the kitchen table and leave the house to get the grass

it should be fine...should

"hush hush hush!" breathed Sefia and Selena heavily

slam! both of them are on the floor, exhausted from the match they did

"darn it...gah...thirsty!"

"me...me..too"

it has been a while for Sefia and Selena to not running like this, of course

"Steve..Steve, he made some tea"

"ok then...let's go"

before even thinking why would a tea smell weird, they drank the whole pot

"oh! Sefia, Selena! you'r-" Steve realized what they drank

"th-that's not tea!" just as Steve say this, Selena passed out on the floor, and Sefia is holdingvher stomach, holding a little strength in herself, she asked

"wh...wh-what is it Steve?!"

"that's my experiment potion!"

"an..and what you're planning to make?"

"titanic elixir? it's still in experiment!"

Sefia can't bear it anymore, she soom follows Selena afterwards

Steve in panic state, run to his room and take some of cures he store

but when he came back, Selena and Sefia...they were gone...only their clothes remain

feeling responsible, he kneel down before their clothes, crying and hoping to see them again...but it's too late

first think first, let's clean up their clothes

but to his surprise...Sefia and Selena is there, only in children form

excited, Steve wake them both

Sefia got up first, and with a child tone, she says

"what is it Steve" realized what happenned to her voice, she screamed and unconsciously woke Selena up

"hey Selena, you're alright?" but all she reply, is cry and cry

"what should we do Steve!"

"hey Steve! i'm here" wild brother Reise appears out of nowhere!

"Reise! i'm in-"

"oh wow...such a cute little girl!" while Reise tries to approach Selena, she screamed and cried even louder

"tch...fine, and look at you! so chubby and cute" Reise is now pulling Sefia's cheek

annoyed probably, she let out a swift kick to between his legs, all Steve see is Reise rolling on the ground crying and moaning

"who do you call chubby! hmph!"

"st..Stev.."

"hang...in there..."

"i never thought...your nephew is this..."

"nephew?! no she's not! she's-"

"Steve's girlfriend" Sefia let out a hug before letting him finish his sentences

"Steve...i never thought you're a pedo"

"what the?! no! no! i-"

"HUAHUAHUA" not to mention Selena's crying made it even worse

"tch...Tilith...give me some patience"

as the chaos keeps happening in Steve's house, somewhere...

a mysterious figure approach another one

"so how's it?"

"going as plan..."

"good...i shall await them then" clenching his fist

"and crush him"

both of the figures laugh evilly

who...is he?

* * *

so? good eh? or no?

shout it in the review box!


End file.
